1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: floating devices in general, and more particularly to a floating devices connection and interconnection system, as both aftermarket and original manufacture systems; methods and structure for storage of floating devices; and novel floatation devices, e.g., an attractive floating table which is weight-stabilized from beneath for water use and also useful at poolside without modification from pool use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water toys at poolside, at the beach and elsewhere are increasing both in variety and number. Rafts, balls, floating lounges, and a wide variety of other creature-comfort devices abound. Often, it is desirable to connect one or more of similar or disparate devices together to enhance the utility of the devices and pleasure in their use. The prior art simply does not show or describe the variety and simplicity and utility of various connection and interconnection devices of the instant invention.
Furthermore, many water toy items are easily soiled, particularly by mildew and other wet loving plant and animal life which tend to grow on the items when stored, due to lack of proper air circulation about the items when stored. The present invention provides uncomplicated, easily-used storage structures and keepers which not only allow the items to be stored easily and neatly, but also assure adequate air circulation about the item when it is stored, so that it may dry and not accumulate and/or encourage the growth of mildew, etc. Connectors used to secure items together when in use may also be used for storage of the items, or alternatively, special, attractive, but uncomplicated storage racks may be employed to store items without fear of mildew or dry rot occurring.
Additionally, it has been found, particularly in a pool environment, that a floating but stable table structure is most desirable. The present invention encompasses such a table, so sturdy even when floating that it will support a drink without spillage. A primary feature of this novel floating table is that a stabilizing weight is suspended beneath the table when in use. If desired, the floating table may include connectors of any type, including those further disclosed hereinbelow, for connecting the table to other items, e.g., a floating lounge chair so that the table does not drift apart from the chair. Furthermore, the table is both attractive and uncomplicated in structure, so as to be useful out of the water, e.g., at poolside, without structural modification of any sort; the table is simply lifted out of the water and placed at poolside.
The related art, while of interest per the discussion which follows, simply does not disclose or suggest the essential features of the instant invention as just recounted.
The related art is discussed as it is relevant to features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 19,593 issued Mar. 9, 1858, to W. Urquhart shows life preserving mattresses tied together by belt-and-buckle strapping to form a raft; this is also seen at least at the end of a mattress in the Great Britain Patent No. 28,695 of 1915. A similar teaching employing snap hooks and eyes is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 67,039 issued Jul. 23, 1867, to John Golding, while yet another disclosure of a similar raft with mattress elements connected by ring and snap hook connectors is seen in the French Patent to Caverley, No. 452.784 published May 23, 1913. A further variation on this last-mentioned theme, employing hermaphroditic, double snap hook and ring connectors to multiple mattresses to form a raft, is taught in Great Britain Patent No. 21,294 of 1912.
Two mattresses interconnected by a sack-like structure to form a floating raft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 136,749 issued Mar. 11, 1873 to Hannah B. Mountain, while U.S. Pat. No. 30,794 issued Dec. 4, 1860 to Louis Bauhoefer teaches a life preserving mattress with cork floats tied to a mattress made up of a rigid frame filled with cork shavings, for example. (There is a Great Britain equivalent, No. 1439 of 1860.) This rather ancient art is discussed only for the very general teaching of a float of some sort made of multiple mattresses tied together.
More recent developments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,033 issued to Harry Chang on Jan. 16, 1990, teaching a structure including several inflatable rafts connected together by "T" and ring or loop interconnector devices. A floating chair made up of individual rigid sections but having flexible straps permanently interconnecting the sections is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,554 issued to Thomas R. Simmons on Jan. 5, 1993. Another floating structure generally including a pair of floating pillows interconnected by a seat, connections being made only at the four corners of the pillows and seat, one pillow and both pillows without the seat being useful, and the device further having utility as a watercraft float is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,411, 425 issued to David E. Rinker on May 2, 1995. A floatation platform for exercising and including well-known bayonet-and sheath type connectors for attaching stretching rings to the platform is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,057 issued to Peter A. Ciolino on May 7, 1996. An exercise device adapted for pool use, and made up of tracks suspended below water level and interconnected by hooks and loops is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,723 issued to Igor Burdenko on May 28, 1991.
There are a plethora of hooks and suspending devices taught in the related art, of course, but these are not configured and styled for the particular uses of the instant invention, as will become fully evident hereinbelow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 496,696 issued to Arthur C. Nash on May 2, 1893, shows a trousers hanger made of a length of line, two end hooks, and sliding rings to tighten up the doubled line end adjacent one hook. Locks or keepers that slide along a cord or pair of cords are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,815,909 issued to Cora S. Paprocki et al on Dec. 10, 1957, a nursing bottle holder; 3,833,159 issued to Iwao Ono on Sep. 3, 1974, a hosiery hanger; 4,221,024 issued to Harvey W. Becker on Sep. 9, 1980, a ski storage device; and 5,345,656 issued to Richard C. Merritt on Sep. 13, 1994, a cord lock. A far less complicated and useful slide lock is a somewhat semi-rigid cord keeper or lock which is part of a floating tether cord marketed by JetPet, Inc. I have found this keeper to be useful in certain embodiments of my invention, as will be explained in detail below. Items very recently marketed as "Floaters" by Macho Products, Inc., (undated fliers, three pages) include head rests, spa pillows, pool accessories and pool chairs with one or more peripheral hooks for connecting items together, similar to the non-hermaphroditic methods shown in the related art. The hermaphroditic connectors of the instant invention are not a part of the product line and the hanging arrangements and float structure of the instant invention are not apparent from these product fliers. Similarly, after-market connectors are not taught by the Macho Product fliers.
The floating table of my invention includes an integral weighted base and the table is of unitary construction so as to be useful in water, e.g., a pool, or on a stable surface, e.g., the poolside, without need of modifying or changing the table in any way for use conversion. The table may include one or more connectors for attachment of the table to a float, floating lounge chair, etc., to keep the table handy, so it does not float away. The related art is silent as to this particular table and/or table with connectors of my invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a floating devices connection and/or storage system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.